


Winter Tires Required

by MoonlightPastime



Series: Holiday Fics for the Discord Cryptids [5]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: (i'm so sorry this is so gd angsty), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Feels, M/M, Rough Sex, Sick Character, Terminal Illnesses, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightPastime/pseuds/MoonlightPastime
Summary: Roche is an idiot. Cloud's a bigger one. And the middle of nowhere cabin they landed in isfreezing
Relationships: Roche/Cloud Strife
Series: Holiday Fics for the Discord Cryptids [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073276
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20
Collections: Other Rhifealachian AUs





	Winter Tires Required

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Cat_Named_Shoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Cat_Named_Shoe/gifts).



> First off. I apologize for the ENTIRE AVALANCHE OF ANGST. Apparently writing RoudyBoys gives me fucking feels and those bleed onto the page.
> 
> ...either way I hope that you enjoy this even a little bit Shoe! ^^" <3

“You got us lost, didn’t you.”

It’s a pointless waste of a question. Cloud knows the answer already. Stupid. Never should’ve let Roche be the one driving. Cloud’s the one who knows this area. At least enough that he wouldn’t have them _lost_ maybe hours before a blizzard hit.

Idiot for trusting Roche when the other said he knew where they were. Knew where they were going.

“Please. You can’t ever be truly lost when you let the flames of your heart guide you.”

“Shut up.”

Damn. It might be the incoming storm of the fact they’re literally in the middle of nowhere, but his damn PHS isn’t getting any kind of signal. So they’re more or less stranded out here.

Cloud hops off the Daytona. Wandering back towards the barely beaten path. Trying to gauge distance to the base of the mountain. But with the fog rolling in and the clouds sitting heavy in the sky it’s pretty much a lost cause. Curses under his breath again.

Roche is, of course, not helping. Leaned causally against his bike. Running his mouth the way his motor’s still chugging away. Cloud rolls his eyes and rubs at the bridge of his nose. He can feel a migraine coming on. Why’d he ever agree to any of this?

It was _supposed_ to be a simple trip. Just up slopes out by the Icicle Inn and back. Quick, easy, painless- as much as anything with Roche ever is anyway. And honestly the encroaching holiday season has had Cloud feeling claustrophobic. Just needed the break.

This’ll teach him.

Cloud’s ears pound. A hollow, drum-like sound echoing through the air. Beats in the back of his head like a memory. A warning. Something important—

Across the way a couple of the pines shudder. Sending the drifts of snow tumbling to the ground with muffled thumps.

_If you ever see it you gotta—_

“We gotta get inside.”

Cloud finishes the thought aloud as the memory fizzles out in his head. Something in his screaming _Danger. Danger!_

“You worry too much—” Roche says but Cloud’s already sprinting back to his bike.

“Roche I’m not screwing with you. _Move it_!”

Thank hell the idiot listens, for once.

The mountain groans. A cacophonous roar of sound and splintering timber as a massive chunk of ice breaks off one of the peeks.

Roche’s laughter is near maniacal. Loud even as they both throw their bikes into top gear. Ripping off down the path as the avalanche follows in frigid pursuit.

A wall of white _dead_ barrelling towards them. They’ve been off-roading it for most of the trip, kinda the point of the whole thing and what’s landed them in such deep shit right now. But there’s nothing for it but to race forward. To try and stay ahead of what will be certain death if it catches up. Swerving through trees and rocketing off cliffs.

If it weren’t for their enhancements both of them would be dead a hundred times over by the time they spot the shack.

Cloud’s honestly not sure how he sees it in among the trees. Just knows that he does and takes off towards it with little more than a prayer Roche is paying even the slightest attention and it follows.

He isn’t sure of it until he hears the heavy thud of Roche’s boots on the creaky floorboards moments after Cloud flings the door open. Cloud whips around. Eyes scanning the other for injury on reflex but finds nothing save a thorough coat of white. The mountain’s still screaming outside, but they veered far enough off the path that it shouldn’t hit them here.

Still gonna fucking suck trying to get back come morning.

“You’re really gonna leave your baby out in the elements?” The Third Class asks, looking thoroughly offended on the Daytona’s behalf. He’s got his own bike in hand, lugging it’s shiny, red hull into the cramped space.

“Better in than us. Unless you wanna be sawing your limbs off when you catch frostbite.”

“Such cruelty to your loyal steed.” Roche chides. Setting his ‘baby’ up against the far wall.

The air’s grown frigid. Too easy to see their breath, even indoors. They need to get a fire going and quick if they're going to make it through the night.

At least Roche seems to understand the urgency of that. Largely keeps his mouth shut and helps Cloud strip down what they can into the fireplace. Splinters of an old chair that’d been falling apart in the corner of the room.

Roche pops a fire materia from his weapon, but Cloud pulls it out of his hand. Muttering a quiet. “I got it.”

A low level fire’s thankfully all that’s needed to ignite the makeshift timber. Cloud taking mental stock of his energy. Probably has a couple more in him. Though he doesn’t want to use it all up, in case they hit an even worse case scenario.

Which, knowing his usual ‘luck’ –

“Hey. The hell you—”

Cloud musings are broken off when Roche crowds into his space. Arms around Cloud’s waist and dragging him solidly back against the other’s body. Roche hooks his sharp chin over Cloud’s shoulder, manic mako eyes peering at him.

“You said yourself we should keep the engines running. I’m just kicking up the throttle.”

As he says it, he’s dragging at Cloud’s clothes. The flush on Cloud’s face is from the _cold_ as he elbows the SOLIDER in the ribs.

“Idiot. The whole point’s staying _warm_. Taking your clothes off is stupid.”

“Who said we need to? Just undo the old hubcap and you can slide the pump right in.” Roche replies, one of his hands gliding down to grope Cloud’s ass through his pants. Squeezing hard, fingers digging down. Cloud jerks, huffing as he groans.

“Do you actually hear the shit you say?”

“I’m not hearing a no, partner.”

Roche goes still behind. Cloud bites his lower lip, stubbornly not looking at the other man. The idiots got a point- kind of. Sharing body heat is probably their next best bet along with the fire. But—

Dammit.

“You even have lube?” Cloud gripes because like _hell_ he’s doing anything like this dry. Situation’s already shitty enough enough out a sore ass to go along with it. Roche chuckles against him and Cloud hates the sound.

“A good knight’s always ready to attend to the needs of his steed.”

“Compare me to your bike one more time. See what happens.”

Cloud's well deserved complaint gets lost when Roche surges up to catch Cloud’s mouth with his. The blond huffs, a muffled startled sound that also gets lost as Roche pries his lips open. Always forceful and out there.

Makes those quiet moments that linger in Roche’s eyes worse.

So, so much worse.

“Get off.”

“That _was_ the idea.” Roche quips, looking too pleased. But he steps back. Steps away. Wanders over towards his bike. Popping open the seat compartment to drag out his single bed roll and—yeah. Surprisingly _actual_ lube. If it’d been something for his damn bike Cloud might’ve thrown him out into the snow.

Roche unzips the roll and tosses it to lie spread on the floor close to the fire. Then the Third Class settles down atop it. Waggling the lube bottle in his hand as he gazes up at Cloud. That infuriating smile still on his face.

“C’mon partner. Been a while since we had a real dance.”

_Fuck it_. Cloud decides. Not like they’ve got anything better to do. Snowed in and stuck in the middle of actual nowhere till the sun comes up again. Might as well do something with their time.

He kisses Roche this time. Hard. Faces the other man as they both reach to fumble, first with Cloud’s pants, then Roche’s. The cold metal of buckles, buttons and zippers biting like frost at Cloud’s fingers.

It’s not desperation. Not need either. Just no sense in dragging this out like it means anything beyond a way to kill time.

In more ways than one.

“ _Hgn—_!”

Cloud grunts as Roche presses the first finger into him. Shit, it _has_ been a while. Has to remind himself to breathe even as Roche swirls it inside him. Slow, careful thrusts as he works it deeper.

Kinda hates it when Roche’s careful. When he treats Cloud like Cloud’s seen him treat his bike. Pulling it apart with something approaching reverence.

Cloud doesn’t want _any_ of that shit. Hell no.

He growls and nearly tastes blood from how hard he drags at Roche’s lower lip. Roche, of course, just chuckles. Eyes flashing with that eerie mako glow. Like Cloud’s one to talk of course. His are worse. Way worse.

Thankfully Roche takes the gesture for what it is. Twisting a second finger up into Cloud’s ass easily. A mixture of lube and raw SOLDIER strength. Spreads them to work Cloud open. Tugging at his rim then pressing deeper.

“Come on—” Cloud snaps, thumping a fist against Roche’s shoulder. Rolling his hips. He doesn’t want to think. Barely wants to feel. Just wants Roche to finish getting him open so they can do this. “Come— _a-aaa!_ ”

“Damn I love listening to you purr. Second best noise in the world.”

Cloud knows exactly what he means. Honestly debates carrying through on his earlier threat. Kinda hard to get himself together though, with the way Roche is touching him. That, and the solid press of Roche’s body has Cloud’s cock getting hard embarrassingly fast.

Decides it’s too much effort. Decides it isn’t quite worth losing the lightning flashes of pleasure zinging up his spine. At least, not yet. Gets more tempting with every minute that passes and Roche is still _teasing_ him.

“So worked up. Maybe I should’ve given you a tune up earlier.”

“Roche, I swear. If you don’t stop screwing around—”

There’s the third. Fucking finally. Cloud’s arm seizes tight around the other man’s neck. Clutching at his heavy, still damp clothes. Shit, maybe they oughta get out their gear. Might even be warmer just skin to skin.

Roche does that ~~wonderful~~ awful thing where he digs down. Feels like he’s reaching _under_ Cloud’s prostate. Gripping his nerves and making them sing. Almost chases a cry from Cloud’s lips but he cages it down. Starts fucking himself down against Roche’s fingers. Trying to get him to stop that too good pressure.

Later. They can do it later.

“What, you want more partner? Am I not stoking to fires well enough just like this?”

Cloud glares at him. Honestly, the washes of anger at the other man are probably keeping him warmer than the fire itself. Crackling at his back. Weirdly thoughtful for Roche to turn them this way. So Cloud’s bare ass has a chance of staying warm.

Doubts it was on purpose. Knows there’s some kinda cracked mirror or something against that one wall. And after that one time, with the rear-view mirrors on Roche’s ‘baby’ Cloud knows the bastards got more than a little voyeur kink.

“In that case.” Roche’s fingers slip out of him. And Cloud will deny the sound he makes in protest till his last breath. “Guess you better get back in the saddle.”

“Son of a bitch—”

Roche laughs. Wild and carefree as he’s sent tumbling back against the ground. Cloud tearing at the front of his pants until he can haul the hard length of Roche’s cock out of the slit. Grabs the lube from beside them and coats his hand. Slides it once down Roches dick to coat it, before he grips the base and shifts down to press the head against his ass.

“Haha yes! _There’s_ that fire. What cold could ever touch us when we’re together?”

“Told you to can it.” Cloud growls, teeth gritting as he works himself down Roche’s length. The SOLDIER’s thick, but not so bad it’s gonna tear anything. Even with Roche’s shitty prep.

Cloud’s was worse, but who’s keeping track out here? The bikes?

Roche’s hand’s rubbing at the small of his back. Deep, slow circles as Cloud comes to halt with the other buried balls deep. Took him all in one go and Cloud’s body wants to rebel against it. Too bad. He forces his hands to unfist themselves from Roche’s shirt. Half surprised nothing’s torn. Can feel Roche watching him though he refuses to watch the other man's face. Focus instead on finding his leverage, setting his pace as he drags himself back up the cock inside him.

“Just think. First time you said you only wanted one round.”

Cloud scoffs. Like it’s ever been anything else. Never going to be either.

It’s easy, familiar, to work up a hard, fast rhythm. Something that’s good for both of them. Good enough anyway. Like the feeling of Roche pawing at him. Tugging at his clothes. Hands gliding up his arms. Touching him everywhere and Cloud constantly has to jerk and his head away. Dodging when they get too close to his face.

Does it enough that apparently even _Roche_ gets fed up with him.

All of sudden they’re moving. Up, over away from the fire. Cloud’s back slamming into the wall. His wide eyes jerking to Roche’s face. Glared at the other as he clenches on nothing.

“Had enough?” He growls, forcing himself to hold that rippling, glowing gaze. Even as it shifts again. That strange anger burning out like Kerosene. Twisting up and out into that sharp edged grin.

“Don’t be absurd. I’ve told you. I’ll never grow tired of your company.”

Roche pushes back into him and Cloud’s head falls back against the wall. Grits his teeth and wraps his legs around Roche’s waist. Clinging tight as the other fucks into him. With all the speed and grace he displayed on the road.

Few minutes in he slows, just for a moment. Makes Cloud tighten around him, fucker chuckles. Nose to Cloud’s jaw. Lips to the pounding pulse in his throat.

“Burn for me, Cloud.”

Cloud shudders. A wash of arousal bleeding hot through his veins. Arches against Roche’s body, clutching at his shoulders. Groaning as the other picks up speed again. Feels the mako and whispering remnants of Jenova pounding through the SOLDIER’s body. Hates it and yet loves the sensation it lets the other send coursing through him. Pleasure rising, and rising quick.

Almost _too_ quick.

Cloud’s head arches back. Thudding hard against the wall. Sends white flash sparking across his field of vision. Thighs seizing tighter around Roche’s waist. Breath strangling hard in his chest.

“Shit. _Shit—_!”

He can’t move. Can’t so much as squirm closer or away. Pinned against the solid way and Roche’s body pounding into his again and again. Clutching at him tighter. Harder. Faster. A never ending cycle of _too much, not enough_ running around and around like a mad dog chasing its own tail.

Roche waves. Buckles. Grunts. Something shadowy passing through his eyes. Cloud barely has the wherewithal to brace his knees as he’s dropped back to the ground. Snarling reflexively as Roche’s hand dives into the fly of his pants after he yanks it open. Calloused hand wrapping firm around Cloud’s aching cock. Dry and too tight, but fuck if Cloud cares right now. Hovering so close to the edge. Fist pounding into the wall as Cloud strains into Roche’s hand. Panting as his hips stutter.

“Hehe. That’s right baby. That’s it. You gun it right across the red line.”

“Fuck you.” Cloud snaps. Growling and gasping. Pouring as much fire into his voice as he can. Trying to mask the wave Roche’s voice wavered. “Goddammit Roche, _fuck you_ —”

He cums. Cums hard and sudden. Teeth clenching hard against the shout that wants to tear itself from his throat. No way in hell is giving the bastard the satisfaction. Not after he’s the reason they’re in this situation in the first place.

And the fucker _laughs_. Laughs and laughs until Cloud gets around him. Squeezing tight. Other hand lurching up to grab into the heavy folds of Roche’s jacket. Yanks him forward and into him. Gratifying as hell to finally— _finally—_ get the idiot to shut up a minute as he follows Cloud over the edge.

Though there’s nothing to show for it. Cloud only knows it because he memorized what Roche’s body does when he cums. The way he shakes. Which muscles tense. The sound in his throat. But there’s no release that paints Cloud’s hand. Nothing to mark the floor as his had.

Everything inside Roche is drying up. Dying out. Except that damn fire he always goes on about. Except that _drive_ to carry on to the last moment he can.

A hand touches his cheek. Too tender as it sweeps a strand of hair from Cloud’s face. Hovers there a moment. Too warm. Too cold. Too much.

“It’s thanks to you my eternal fire gets to burn bright for one more day.”

“Don’t seem all that eternal if it’s got a time limit.” Cloud mutters. Fidgets against the wall like he’s nine and in trouble again. Mind stuck like a tire in mud. Spinning uselessly on one thought. “...’m serious.”

“So am I, partner. You ignite me like no one else.”

“Roche.” Cloud snaps. Finally looks into the other’s eyes and _hates_ what he sees there immediately. The answer to the question Cloud won’t ask. The acceptance to the fate that honestly terrifies him.“Forget it.”

Cloud shoves to his feet. Fumbling with his pants to get them done back up. TO scrounge some semblance of... _something_ out of the wreckage. Doesn’t know where he’s going. What he’s doing. Just needs to get away a minute.

“Probably won’t be taking these roads again. Won’t need those winter tires you were so insistent on.”

A year then. Less than that even, by the sounds of it.

_Shit_.

Cloud stops in his tracks. His journey to nowhere at all called off in spectacular fashion at the choked noise that bottles in his throat. Drops his head, clenches his hands too hard. Hurts. Hurt to think. To breathe. To feel.

They unlock and lurch up a moment later. Clutching hard at wiry arms as Roche curls around him again. Solid warmth and weight and life pulsing against his back. Grits his teeth against another helpless sound that wants to tear his damn heart bloody out of his chest.

Roche slides a hand up. Combing too calm hands through Cloud’s hair. Nose tucked just behind his ear. Makes it impossible to ignore the next quiet words.

All wrong. Roche isn’t meant to be quiet. Not ever. That not who he _is—_

He’s a _SOLDIER,_ dammit.

And that’s why he’s _dying_.

“It ain’t so bad. Knowing where the finish line is. Means I can enjoy the drive for what it is.”

Stupid. So fucking stupid.

Here Cloud sits, the freak among the freaks. Won’t even know what it’s like. To feel his body fall apart while he’s still in it. He’s seen the reports now. Read ‘em all hundreds of times. Searched and searching for answers. To him. To those years lost to him. To now. Only found one thing for certain. One bit of ‘good’ news.

S-cells don’t degregate. S-cells are _perfect_.

“...’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Roche replies, too much of an easy laugh in his voice. “Last mile’s always the best of ‘em. And I got to meet you on this long road.”

“Told you to shut up, idiot.”

The words are buried in Roche’s chest like shards of glass. Cloud spinning around to hide his face. Feel the off double rhythm of his heart.

Stupid...

Shouldn’t have stressed it out like that.

Why’d Roche let him...?

Thank Gaia for Cleansing materia. Makes short work of the embarrassing mess Cloud left on the floor. They do end up shedding their clothes in the end. Dragging Baby closer and draping the heaviest garments along her to at least try to dry them before dawn.

Cloud throws another fire down on the kindling they’d salvaged- this time from an old rotting bed frame. Tucks down on top of the bedroll. Tries not to flinch at the feeling of Roche’s ravaged body against his back. The other man throws the other wide of the roll up and over Cloud. The slight gap is enough to let the fire heat sink in. When it’s gone it’ll be enough to wake him up. Get the fire burning again.

He isn’t anywhere close to sleep what has to be hours later. Rolling the fire materia absently across the floor in front of him. Watching it sparkle and shimmer and wonder why that glow doesn’t frighten him like the one in his own eyes.

“Cloud?”

Cloud flinches. Goes tense. Hadn’t thought Roche was awake. He falls asleep quick the days he sleeps. Body trying to conserve energy or something. Could ignore the question in the quiet—too quiet—voice.

Doesn’t want to.

“What?”

“When I go, will you take my girl to greener pastures?”

Cloud blinks. Knows Roche is talking about his bike. Bastard never talks about anything else after all. Not with that kind of fondness. Takes him a moment to muddle out what the other’s trying to say. To ask.

“...You want me to ride your bike?”

“Wouldn’t trust her in anyone else’s hands. Wouldn’t know how to treat her right.”

Cloud seriously doubts that Roche even knows what he’s saying. Cloud the bastard that’d about gut her the very first time they’d met. Probably just a fever dream or something that has Roche talking like that.

“I’ll think about it.”

Guess it couldn’t hurt.


End file.
